Trapped in the spiders web
by MsFionnaCakes
Summary: Fionna has fallen into the nightosphere. But not in Aaa but Ooo. Adventures come her way and she has a potential love interest. Does she decide to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Posting for a friend. I was just an editor and publisher. Not my story. I do not own Adventure Time. Hurr hurr.**

**Chapter One:**

It was supposed to be a normal day for Fionna but, like all heroes or heroines, something just has to turn to crap. Our favorite heroine was on her way to Prince Gumball's when a strange black hole appeared before her and sucked her in. She went to scream but no sound came out as her backpack and sword fell off of her body and onto the ground. As luck would have it, Cake wasn't there as the cat wanted to take a nap.

She reached for the opening a scream finally tearing from her throat as it closed. Tears collected at the edges of her blue eyes as a darkness surrounded her and she curled in on herself in a sort of protection cocoon She stayed that way for sometime until a strange white light appeared behind her and gravity took hold of her.

Another scream tore out from her throat and she felt backwards. She curled her body and faced the light head on squinting as she wasn't used to the light anymore. If she were to die then she would die honorably and face death without fear. The white light disappeared just as suddenly as it came and she opened her eyes a little wider.

What she saw startled her and made her want to go back into the dark void instead of facing what was to come. There were demons everywhere. No matter where she looked demons or things like them covered the ground.

"Dang! Now would have been a good time to have my sword or bag." She growled and closed her eyes to calm her growing fear. She wished that her feline friend was here with her because at least she wouldn't have had to face this all alone like she was now.

"I hope that they noticed I'm not in Aaa anymore." She said to herself and straightened herself to where she could land on her feet instead of her face.

As the ground neared closer, she bent her knees so she wouldn't break either of her legs and readied herself for the jolt that would go through her body the second she landed. She picked up the speed and her bunny ears hat feel back from her head showing her perfect blonde hair. Not caring about her appearance at the moment, she mentally cursed at the fact that if she didn't land just right she could be Fionna the Pancake instead of Fionna the human.

She hit the rocky terrain without getting another thought out and gasped as pain shot up throughout her body. She fell to one knee and breathed heavily as demons began to surround her

"tasty." One commented and licked its lips. She gulped and looked around for a weapon that could cause some damage at least. Finding a good sized-rock she grabbed it and got up off her knee and stood in a defensive position. A couple of them charged her and she dodged and brought the rock up and hit one square in the jaw. It howled in pain causing others to look in her direction and she cursed aloud this time. Why couldn't the stupid beast stay quiet when getting hit?

"A human!" They cried out gleefully and she froze. Not feeling the need to become dinner, she ran as fast as she could to a mountain with a little opening up ahead. Maybe that was the place she could go hide. Hopefully. Her ankle throbbed but she didn't care as all the demons around her chased her or tried to grab her when she passed by.

"Crud!" She cried as she fell to her knees tripping on her feet and dodged a hand that went to grab her while she was down. She kicked the demon above her in the face and it flew backwards. She, then, scrambled to her feet and continued on her way to the creepy looking opening.

One demon came out of no where and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. She screamed as she was dragged back and the thing chuckled.

"Yummy!" It giggled and she went pale. "A human dinner!" She kicked and punched as it pushed the hair away from her face and went to lick it. She let out another scream and closed her eyes as tight as she could. The pressure on her shirt suddenly disappeared and she dropped to the ground. She landed on her face and groaned in pain. A strong pair of arms picked her up and things began to fade to black.

"Another human?" A soft but cold voice said in the distance. "How'd you even get down here!?" Letting out a sigh Fionna knew that everything was okay for this one moment but she had better keep her eyes out.

Trying to look up at the thing speaking, she felt the darkness coming back. She knew it was no use fighting it so allowed the darkness to take her knowing that she was safe for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Posting for a friend. I was just an editor and publisher. Not my story. I do not own Adventure Time. Hurr hurr.**

**Chapter two:  
**

Fionna awoke in a dimly lit room. She felt groggy and unbalanced as she sat up and winced at the stabbing pain in her head and ankle. Where was she? Is she safe?

Those questions swam through her mind as she tried to blink a few times to get used to the candle light but it didn't help as the pain in her head worsened.

"Dang it!" She growled angrily and clutched at the side of her head with her hands and froze. Her hat, her only connection to home, was gone. She patted her head frantically and panic took over her heart. Where was her precious bunny ears hat?

"No no no no no..." She chanted and began to search around her. She couldn't have lost the hat. She just couldn't have!

Tears fell down her cheeks as she began to lose hope in finding it. First she gets sucked into a void without protection, then she lands in this strange land and has to fight demons while trying to find a safe place to hide, and now! Now she lost her hat. The only thing connecting her back to her home.

A sense of doom washed over her aura as she began to sob. Now what was she going to do?

~BACK IN AAA~

Prince Gumball paced his throne room in worry. Fionna was suppose to be here over an hour ago! Where was she?

"Your highness! We found Fionna's backpack and sword in the field next to the kingdom. Something may have happened to her!" A candy servant said running in with a pale face and breathing heavily. Gumball froze in shock. His precious Fionna, gone?

"Is there anything else?" He asked the servant and he nodded numbly.

"There was the presence of black magic in the air around her things." He rasped and Gumball widened his eyes. Fionna was kidnapped!

"Call Cake immediately We need everyone we can get to help find Fionna!" He commanded and the servant bowed and ran from the room. Gumball sat down in a chair that was beside him and put his head in his hands. His Fionna was in trouble and he needed to find her as fast as possible.

~BACK IN OOO~

Fionna had her head on her knees when the door to the room she was in opened. She didn't care who it was all she wanted was her bunny ears hat back.

"Came, human." A voice said nastily, "Lard Hunson would like to see you." Fionna sighed and glared over to where the voice came from.

"Go away!" She growled and the voice laughed.

"He will not be waiting forever, mortal, come or be punished." It said with a smirk and she narrowed her eyes at it.

"Make me move." She snapped and the thing's face went into a sneer.

"You will regret disobeying me, human!"It hissed and she readied herself for the demon to launch. It never did.

"Leave the mortal girl alone." The voice from earlier said coldly from the doorway. "I will take care of it. Leave."

"Yes, my lord." The demon said with a bow and Fionna stared at the figure in suspicion. Was he going to try to force her to move too?

"Come over here, girl." It would be wise to obey me." He said coldly and she glared at him.

"No thank you." She said courtly and the demon smirked evilly. Next thing Fionna knew, she was suspended in the air by her throat and she clutched at the demon's hand with blue skin and the prettiest eyes she ever saw. She could get lost in those eyes.

"Listen, human." he hissed, "Next time you won't be able to walk if you disobey me again. Understood?" Fionna nodded numbly and downcast her eyes. She should have listened to the demon lord in the first place and not let the loss of her hat make her act like a child.

He smirked and dropped her and Fionna landed on her behind with a yelp of pain.

"Now," he said dryly. "what is your name and how did you enter my domain?" Fionna looked at her shoes and stayed on the floor as she thought of what to say.

"I will not ask twice, mortal." He warned frostily and she shivered.

"My name is Fionna and I came from," she paused and looked at him. "the land of Aaa."


	3. Chapter 3

**Posting for a friend. I was just an editor and publisher. Not my story. I do not own Adventure Time. Hurr hurr.**

**Chapter Three:  
**

****Silence followed soon after and she found herself growing nervous. Was her going to kill her? Call her crazy or a liar? What was he gonna do?

"Aaa? What is this land called Aaa?" He asked in an unbelieving tone and Fionna nearly sighed in relief. He wasn't going to kill her.

"It's the land of my home, dude! You haven't heard of Aaa?" She asked incredulously but the demon lord didn't reply ask he just stared at her. His face was cold and heartless as was his memorizing eyes and Fionna found herself getting lost in them again not catching what he said to her.

"Do you want to suck you soul, human?" The voice snapped causing her to look at Huson in shock. Did she just loose herself in the eyes of her possible enemy?

"N-no." She stuttered fear clenching her heart in a twist.

"Then pay attention." He growling and Fionna nodded. She knew that gazing into a demon's eyes wasn't the smartest move and promised herself that she wouldn't do it again.

"Where is this land of AA?" He asked next and Fionna stared at him like he was crazy. Weren't they in the land of Aaa or at least next to it?

"I don't know what you mean." She said in a confused tone and the demon lord glared at her.

"Don't play dumb with me, mortal," He snapped, "where is this land located?"

"You mean we aren't near it or in it?" She asked in shock and he growled in annoyance.

"Obviously not, human." He snarled and Fionna's face went pale in fright and shock. She wasn't anywhere near home? Where was she then?

"Where are we?" Fionna whispered and Hunson pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb . This was starting to bring on a headache.

"We are in the Nightosphere next to Ooo." He sighed out angrily and Fionna went even paler. She never heard of Ooo before.

"Ooo?" She echoed and found herself falling backwards. Hunson caught her and growled in annoyance. This girl would cause trouble if she isn't dealt with first.

She said that the land of Aaa was her home? Well then a visit to Princess Bubblegum was in order but first he had to make sure that the annoying human girl, Fionna, was kept under watch so can't escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Posting for a friend. I was just an editor and publisher. Not my story. I do not own Adventure Time. Hurr hurr.**

**Chapter Four:  
**

Fionna awoke in a cell with her bunny ears hat next to her left foot. She let out a squeal of delight and stuffed it on her head, not caring that it would dirty her hair even more. She was just happy to have it back.

She looked around and gawked at the bars that caged her in a small room. She had a feeling that she was put here so she couldn't escape. Well, she'll show them!

She grabbed one rusted bar and yanked on it. It let out a groan and she smirked. This was going to be a piece of cake. Speaking of cake.. How was her best friend doing back in Aaa? Is the cat alright?

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts of home and things like it and forced herself to think of the task at hand. She didn't have much time to bend the bars to escape. She's better hurry up with the process.

~BACK IN AAA~

Prince Gumball had Cake, Flame Prince, and Marshall summoned to his kingdom. They were the only ones he trusted ( Sort of ) in helping him find Fionna. He once again began to pace as his thoughts roamed on the love of his life. She was perfect for him. Ever since he first met the girl, he fell for her. At first, he denied the feelings but after awhile he couldn't help but think about her. Now she means the world to him and he would trade his kingdom in order to save her life if he must.

"The Flame Prince has arrived!" A candy servant called out and Gumball stopped in the middle of his thoughts and pacing to face one of his rivals in love.

"Gumball."

"Flame Prince." The glares they gave one another would have caused even Fionna to freeze in place as the servant entered once again.

"Marshall Lee the vampire kind has arrived!" He called next and they stopped their glaring match to stare at the new arrival.

"Blowpop. Hot head." The vampire said courtly.

"Marshall." They said in the same tone and went to different sides of the room and glowered at the others.

"Cake the cat has arrived!" The servant called for the last time and they turned their glares to the cat that entered with a saddened expression on her face.

"This is your fault, cat!" The Flame Prince snapped and Cake winced in shame.

"I know." She mumbled and Gumball gave Cake a sad smile to show that he didn't think it was her voult. Cake didn't see it.

"Flame Prince, enough! It wasn't Cake's fault. It wasn't anyone's." Marshall sail in a cold tone and the Flame Prince gave him a glare.

"The stupid cat left her alone so she could take a nap!" His flames began to rise. "I say that it's Cake's fault!" He growled and Marshall glared at him in fury. How was Cake to know that Fionna would get kidnapped he wanted to shout at the prince but he knew that would go no where so he just kept his mouth shut. Just for this time though.

"That is enough! Both of you. This fighting will get us no where in finding Fionna." Gumball snapped at team and they shut their mouths knowing he was right.

"Where do we go first?" Flame Prince asked still glaring at the vampire king in front of him.

"We try the Ice Queen." He said in a bitter tone and the Flame Prince balked at him. The one place that weakens him? Has Gumball gone insane?

"We go to the Ice Queen then." Marshall said and Cake nodded. They had a place to start at least.

~BACK IN OOO~

Fionna finally got two bars to bend to where she could slip through and escape. She poked her head out and checked to see if the coast was clear; which it was. She smiled to herself and mentally thanked her luck for finally catching up with her.

"Adventure time." She said to herself and crept out of the cell and into the hallway of the dungeon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Posting for a friend. I was just an editor and publisher. Not my story. I do not own Adventure Time. Hurr hurr.**

**Chapter Five:  
**

Hunson bowed at Princess Bubblegum and she gave a tight smile.

"Lord Hunson." She said in a sweet tone and he straightened himself.

"Princess." He said back his voice cold and unfeeling. She felt her nerve begin to leave her body as she sat before him rigged as a mountain.

"What is it you need?" She asked her blood freezing in her veins as he smiled coldly at her.

"Have you heard of a land called Aaa?" He asked and she froze. Of course she heard of it after meeting Fionna. Aaa was the other dimension of Ooo. Fionna was the other dimension of Finn.

"Of course not." She lied her face going pale yet scarlet at the same time. Hunson smirked on the inside knowing that the princess was lying.

"Are you sure, princess?" He asked probing. She nodded courtly and hid all emotion from her face knowing that emotions could give her lie away.

Hunson nodded and went to leave. Before leaving the doorway he stopped and spoke over his shoulder avoiding to meet eye to eye with her, "If I find out your lying, Princess Bubblegum, then I will suck out your soul." The princess's face went almost a silvery-pink at the nonempty threat that the demon lord made

"Of course." She replied and he smirked. He bowed once more before leaving knowing that the land truly did exist and that Princess Bubblegum knew of it.

~BACK IN NIGHTOSPHERE~

Fionna felt like a fly trapped in a spider's web as she kept getting lost by all the turns and twists. She growled in frustration as she once again hit another dead-end.

"Glob, this is getting annoying!" She said in anger and kicked the stone wall in frustration. It made a squeaking noise as it slid back showing a set of stairs up and she squealed in happiness.

How was she to know that there was a secret passage way to get out or in?

Fionna smirked as she cautiously made her way up; her back hugging the wall. She opened this old wooden door a crack and peeked through it. Seeing no one she carefully opened it all the way and took a hesitant step out making sure she was ready for anything. Nothing happened and she relaxed ever so slightly. She knew better than to relax completely.

She made her way through the hallways and found herself in front of the welcoming terrain of the Nightosphere. She made a point of checking it out to find no one standing guard, which she found extremely weird.

"How come there aren't any servants or demons anywhere?" She asked herself as she cautiously made her out of the mountain and on to the rocky terrain of the Nightosphere.

Suddenly, she was attacked from behind a demon pinning her to the ground as it panted.

"Yummy! A human female!" It said excitedly and she went pale. She was not about to become a demon appetizer.

"NO!" She screamed and kicked back as hard as she could. She heard the demon grunt and felt the weight lift off of her. She quickly got to her feet and went to run but a wall of demons stopped her from going any farther. She went to go back but they were there to. She spun in circles and had to hold back a scream. She was surrounded by a bunch of human hungry demons.

Fionna felt doom crush her soul as she stood there frozen staring at the horde of demons before her, even though she knew that there was no possible way for her to survive, she got into a defensive stance ready to go down a true hero.


End file.
